LAM
The Lightweight Attack Munition (LAM) is a "multi-functional explosive with electronic priming system that can either be thrown or attached to any surface with it's polyhesive backing and used as a proximity mine." Even though it is quite easy to defuse the explosive for a person who is trained in demolition it is very popular (for instance, the gangster El Ray calls them "hardcore munitions"). LAMs can be found in the Statue of Liberty, and are uncommon throughout the game. Troops of all types have the ability to use LAMs as grenades, but UNATCO and MJ-12 troops tend to do so more than NSF troops. Tactics The LAM is one of the most versatile weapons in the game. It can be used as a mine, an anti-personnel grenade, a door-breacher and as a robot-destroyer. As a mine, it should be placed in either areas where enemies are clustered together or in a tight hallway. The more enemies you can get caught in a blast, the less enemies you'll have to gun down. As an anti-personnel grenade, it can kill all humanoid enemies in one shot, and severely injure monsters. Remember that you can't prime the LAM, so make sure you have a good chance of hitting your target when you hit the fire key. As a door-breacher, just throw it near a door that can be blown up. It'll destroy any type of door as long as it's strength is not infinite. Remember that enemies can hear the explosion, so be careful. As a robot-destroyer, it can take out small and medium robots in one hit, and destroy large ones in two. Throwing LAMs at them is the easier way to destroy them, but you can plant them on walls if you have the chance. Using one as a mine will allow you to follow up with a tossed one if it survives the initial LAM. Minor characters and LAMs *A junkie called Lenny in the mens' bathroom at Brooklyn Station has got a LAM. He wants to trade it for a vial of Zyme. *The gangster El Ray at Brooklyn Station has got one for sale. The junkies found a whole box of them. If you kill the dealer downstairs you get it for free. If you then kill all of his gang, the Rooks, he will offer you a second one in exchange for his safety. Kill him anyway and a third one can be found on his body. *Smuggler in Hell's Kitchen has 5 LAMs for sale when you return from Hong Kong. He wants 3500 credits for the set. *Howard Strong throws LAMs at you when he sees you. Recreational Use The LAMs are very good for use out of Combat, they can be used for many things: thumb|300px|left|Climbing LAMs can be used to climb walls. To do this, you need at the very least, two LAMs, although it is advisable you carry extras in the event they go off. Place down a LAM on a wall low enough so that you can jump on it, the game's physics engine will allow you to do this will no trouble. Once you on the first LAM, place another so you can jump onto it. After you are on the second LAM, collect your first LAM and repeat the process. Be sure to make sure no NPCs will wonder into the area, otherwise, the LAMs might go off. Alternatively, Gas Grenades and EMP grenades can be used as well. Using the "Spawnmass 100 weaponlam" cheat will make the game crash. In-game Description A multi-functional explosive with electronic priming system that can either be thrown or attached to any surface with its polyhesive backing and used as proximity mine. Disarming a proximity device should only be attempted with the proper demolitions training. Trust me on this. -- Sam Carter Trivia * There is a real world multi-purpose mine called SLAM (Selectable Lightweight Attack Munition), that possibly was an inspiration for a LAM. pl:Granat LAM Category:Weapons in Deus Ex